Tsukumogami
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Es halloween y en este día los sucesos sobrenaturales siempre son más fáciles de encontrar, incluso dentro de casa, pero para la nueva tsukumogami Rin, este puede ser el mejor día de su vida después de conocer a la datenshi Yohane...


**Lo termine un dia despues de lo planeado pero en fin, aqui esta mi primer OS RinPana... sin contar el de situaciones... se preguntaran porque RinPana? bueno, buscaba algo para halloween, despues recorde el cumpleaños de Rin y tambien queria algo para ella, y después, al menos aqui en Mexico, sera el día de muertos lo que me hizo pensar que era una fecha perfecta para un OS como este :3 y ya que es también para el cumpleaños de la gatita pues aprobeche, tres pájaros de un OS :v... si pense en poner NozoEli o KotoUmi pero ya tengo varios de ellas y también el TsubaHono tiene el suyo, y aunque el NicoMaki no tiene uno propio aparece mucho en las diferentes historias de situaciones...**

 **Participación** **especial de las chicas de Aqours! disfruten (?)**

* * *

 **Tsukumogami.**

 _¿Saben lo que es un tsukumogami?_

 _Según viejas creencias los tsukumogami_ _es una clase entera de_ _yokai_ _y_ _obake_ _, que comprenden a los artículos ordinarios de una casa que han venido a la vida en su cumpleaños número cien._

 _Se preguntaran ¿Por qué les cuento esto?, la respuesta es sencilla, eso es porque yo soy un tsukumogami~nya._

 _Mi historia comenzó hace más o menos cien años y por raro que suene lo que estoy por contarles es la verdad._

Era un fin de semana, las clases habían terminado y los exámenes habían concluido, tenía todo el tiempo libre que hubiera deseado, pero el problema era que no tenía nada que hacer. Suspiró, semanas antes habría deseado ese tiempo extra pero si lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Para qué? Su antigua pareja y ella tuvieron muchos desacuerdos que al final terminaron llevando su relación a la ruptura, no le dolió, creyó que lo haría pero nada, no sintió ese dolor que dicen que pasa cuando terminas con alguien especial.

Ahora estaba sola en su departamento que ocupaba desde que entró a la universidad.

— Debí aceptar la invitación de Maki-chan —Susurró tomando un extraño peluche de un gato naranja, parecía bastante viejo y desgastado — ¿Tú qué piensas Rin-chan?

Acarició con cariño el peluche antes de sonreír nuevamente más tranquila. Según su madre ese muñeco le perteneció a su abuela y antes a su madre de ella, lo que lo hacía un peluche bastante viejo gastado, pero aun así tenía algo que siempre lograba calmarla sin importar que tan mal estuviera ese muñeco siempre la animaba, a veces deseaba que fuera real, pero eso era imposible.

— Tienes razón, no debería interferir en su fin de semana con Nico-sempai —Notó el cielo gris y gotas de agua comenzando a caer — ¡La ropa! —Gritó arrojando su peluche sobre la cama y corriendo a evitar que la ropa que dejo para secar volviera a mojarse.

— ¡ _Eso dolio~nya!... pero tampoco es como si pudieras oírme Kayo-chin._

— ¿Ese es tu deseo? —Habló alguien desconocido, al mismo tiempo todo ruido de lluvia o de otro tipo se detuvo, desde su ángulo podía ver como el televisor encendido se congelaba su imagen — Responde ¿Ese es tu deseo?

El piso brilló de un tono carmesí y de el salió una chica de cabellos negros con un raro peinado, un traje oscuro y alas negras, sus ojos purpuras brillaban intensamente.

— _¿Quién eres? Saliste del piso~nya, eso es extraño_

— Lo dice un yokai incompleto —Dijo la extraña con sarcasmo — Bueno no importa, la gran Yohane cumplirá tu deseo

Presumía con poses exageradas para Rin.

— _No es correcto hablar con extraños y tú eres bastante extraña~nya_

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —Preguntó molesta.

— _¿Qué clase de ayuda~nya?_

— Te convertiré por completo en un tsukumogami con forma humana con mis increíbles poderes.

— _¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?_

— Puedo —Respondió confiada — Pero hay una condición

— _¿Condición?_

— Esa humana que te cuida.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer con Kayo-chin?_ —De inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

— Déjame terminar —Habló molesta la extraña chica — Una tsukumogami como tú pudo despertar por el amor que ella te ha dado desde que era bebe y el que le tienes a ella, por lo que la condición es simple.

Hizo una pausa dramática sonriendo mientras posaba exageradamente.

— _¿Cuál~nya?_

— Debes hacerle llegar tu amor por ella antes de que termine el Halloween y que ella te acepte, fácil ¿No te parece?

— _Claro~nya, solo un detalle, ¡Hoy es Halloween~nya!_

— Deja de quejarte pequeña alimaña, ¿Lo quieres o no?

— _Está bien~nya, acepto._

La extraña chica desapareció en una cortina de humo que cubrió toda la habitación.

— Lo había olvidado —Comentó oculta entre el humo — Si no puedes lograr que te acepte me llevaré el alma que te dio vida.

— ¡No dijiste nada sobre eso antes! —Gritó antes de darse cuenta de un detalle — Puedo moverme~nya.

Feliz exploraba su nuevo y desnudo cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de sus manos hasta su pecho.

— Estoy igual de plana~nya —Comentó deprimida.

— ¿Q-q-qui-quien eres tú? —Preguntó la dueña del departamento al ver a la extraña de cabellos naranjas desnuda sobre su cama.

— ¡Kayo-chin!

Feliz e ignorando el rostro de terror de su dueña saltó sobre ella para por fin abrazarla.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! —Gritó la pobre castaña llena de pánico huyendo de Rin.

— ¡Espera, Kayo-chin!

— ¡Aléjate! —Finalmente llegó a la cocina y tomo como arma un intimidante cucharon para poner distancia entre ella y esa extraña desnuda — Llamaré a la policía —Advirtió buscando un teléfono, manteniendo la distancia y sobre todo evitando ver más de lo que debería.

— ¿Por qué~nya? —Inquirió inocentemente y al mismo tiempo algo molesta.

— Eres una extraña desnuda dentro de mi apartamento —Respondió Hanayo sin comprender porque esa extraña actuaba así.

— Pero no soy una extraña~nya —Dijo con toda calma — Nos conocemos de toda la vida.

— Es mentira, jamás te había visto antes.

— Soy yo~nya, soy Rin.

— ¿Rin? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, el único con ese nombre es mi peluche.

— Por eso, yo soy el peluche, yo soy Rin~nya.

Hanayo se mantuvo callada unos momentos.

— Mejor llamaré a un psiquiatra.

— ¡No estoy loca~nya!

— Claro que no, y yo salgo en secreto con una top idol —Comentó sarcástica la castaña.

— Esa es Maki-chan —Respondió notando el sarcasmo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — ¿Y si esa chica realmente era una de esas locas acosadoras?

— Porque tú me lo contaste~nya.

— Eso no es cierto, nunca le he contado eso a nadie, solo se lo he dicho a —Se calló por unos segundos — Rin.

— Eso es lo que he intentado decirte.

No podía ser cierto, esto no es una película o un libro, es la vida real, eso no era posible ¿O sí?

— ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

— Arroz.

— ¿Cómo se llama mi novio?

— No tienes~nya.

— Soy fan de las bandas de rock.

— No, eres fan de las idols y te gustan desde que eras una niña.

— ¿Cuántos amigos tuve en la preparatoria?

— Solo una, y fue Maki-chan~nya.

— Mis hobbies son escribir música y leer.

— No, son el dibujo y el origami.

— Soy una gran atleta.

— Siempre terminabas en último~nya —Y antes de que Hanayo hiciera otra pregunta — Y eso siempre te deprimía porque no tenías la condición para ser una idol como siempre soñaste, pero nunca lloraste ni te quejaste en público, solo.

— Solo con Rin-chan

De acuerdo, ahora si tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo alegría, pero más que nada miedo. Esa ¿Chica? Realmente era Rin, su peluche, aún tenía dudas pero nadie más sabía de su frustración, excepto su madre y Rin-chan.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Una extraña chica con un disfraz extraño salió del piso y me convirtió en una humana~nya.

— ¡Así es como me agradeces, estúpida tsukumogami! —Ante ambas la extraña, quiero decir, Yohane apareció molesta por los comentarios de la felina.

Hanayo se asustó y de inmediato se refugió tras Rin buscando protección.

— ¡Ah! Se suponía que no tenía que interferir —La rara chica se mostraba aún más asustada que la única humana — Si prometen no decir nada, les responderé una pregunta.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebes humanos~nya?

Hanayo la miro sorprendida por la pregunta pero también sonrojada.

— Cerebro fue lo único que no desarrollaste ¿Cierto? —Comentó la chica de ropas negras — Bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta.

Se acercó para susurrarle la explicación y el miedo estaba pasando para Hanayo y transformándose en algo más al ver como Rin se sonrojaba con cada palabra.

— Y ahora tú, pequeña humana —Dijo al terminar de explicar la respuesta de la tsukumogami.

Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero la que daba vueltas era esencialmente una.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Explicarlo es un fastidio —Comentó molesta Yohane — ¿Sabes lo que son los tsukumogami?

— Si —Respondió algo desconfiada.

— Bien, la cabeza hueca desnuda que tienes en tus manos es el tsukumogami nacido del peluche que fue de tu familia por generaciones.

Y no fue hasta que la extraña mencionó un detalle que había olvidado por completo que se sonrojó furiosamente y terminó desmallándose.

— Mi poder es tan abrumador que fue demasiado para ella, es lógico siendo una simple mortal.

— ¡Kayo-chin despierta~nya!

— Gata descerebrada, solo tienes dos horas.

Y sin esperar respuesta desapareció y Rin palideció.

— Kayo-chin por favor despierta.

Faltaban cinco minutos y la humana no parecía dar señales de despertar en un tiempo.

— ¿Qué hago~nya?

La pobre felina entraba en desesperación, cinco minutos más y no volvería a tener otra oportunidad, lo que era peor, se quedaría sin vida, sin poder vigilar a Hanayo, sin poder asegurarse de que ella viviría una vida feliz, no quería eso, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible.

— Al menos pude hablar contigo una vez —Comentó dándose por vencida — Y espero que algún día me perdones por esto~nya

Si iba a desaparecer al menos no se iría sin demostrarle a esa dulce chica lo que sentía por ella y sin poder besarla al menos una vez; y fue lo que hizo, como un cursi cuento de hadas besó a la chica dormida en los labios, torpemente Hanayo correspondió el beso entre sueños antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrando un amarillo intenso lo que la hizo reaccionar separándose rápidamente completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Q-q-qu-que?... Tú y yo… y yo… y ella… y nosotras…

Asustada, confundida, sonrojada, confundida, en cierta forma feliz, pero confundida y sobre todo muy confundida la pobre Hanayo no sabía que hacer o decir.

— Está bien~nya me iré pronto.

Esa confesión de Rin la tomó por sorpresa, era una desconocida con forma humana pero si lo que dijo esa extraña chica que al parecer se había ido ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Si eso era cierto, ella era Rin-chan, su peluche que tantas veces la consoló en silencio y la acompañó en esas noches tan aterradoras de niña.

— Pero, apenas acabamos de conocernos así ¿Por qué?

— Solo me dieron hasta que terminara el Halloween y ¡Ya terminó~nya! —Gritó sorprendida.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora programada y ella aún seguía con esa forma.

— ¿Por qué? —Ahora fue el turno de Rin de preguntar eso.

— Porque cumpliste tu parte del trato~zura

Otra vez una chica apareció de la nada asustando a las pobres habitantes de ese lugar pero ahora no fue la extraña Yohane si no una castaña de ojos miel con un traje blanco puro y alas blancas.

— ¿Tr-trato? —Hanayo no parecía comprender de que estaba hablando esa desconocida pero no le daba miedo como la otra, ella parecía un ángel.

— Si, es algo complicado de explicar~zura —Comentó incomoda — Parece que las travesuras de Yoshiko-chan les causaron problemas y me disculpo por eso.

¿Llama a todo eso una travesura?

— ¿Qué me pasará~nya? —Preguntó preocupada por desaparecer.

— No te preocupes Rin-chan, no pasará nada, realmente no podemos quitarte el alma, no tenemos tanto poder~zura.

— Pero Yoha, Yoshi, Yo, como se llame la otra chica dijo que se la llevaría si no cumplía lo que pidió.

— Pero lo hiciste~zura

— Enserio~nya

Hanayo empezaba a perderse entre tanta muletilla.

— No tenía que ser algo del otro mundo, ni algo extravagante, todas las parejas tienen su propio ritmo para llevar las cosas~zura

— ¿Pareja? —La dueña del departamento casi explota por el sonrojo — P-pe-pero nosotras no.

— Claro que no~zura —Interrumpió a la humana — Aun.

La _pareja_ estaba cada vez más confundida.

— Como sea, lo que importa aquí son las decisiones que tomen, su futuro es solo suyo~zura.

— Estoy cansada~nya —Comentó Rin y estalló en una cortina de humo regresando a ser un peluche.

— ¡Rin-chan! —Hanayo asustada sujeto al peluche entre sus manos.

— Tranquila, solo está dormida, cunado despierte volverá a su forma humana~zura.

La amante del arroz suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Quién eres, no quienes son ustedes? —Preguntó sin entender quiénes eran ellas.

— No puedo responder a eso, lo siento.

Hanayo suspiró tratando de asimilar todo.

— Solo te diré que nosotras normalmente trabajamos en el mes de febrero~zura.

Y como apareció se fue.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que trabajamos el catorce de febrero no el treinta y uno de octubre —Una chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes regañaba a Yohane sin descanso mientras la pobre chica estaba con la vista en el piso.

— Pero en Halloween es cuando mi poder se desborda y puedo trabajar con todo mi potencial —Respondió entrando en modo chuuni.

— Ya que te sientes tan confiada de tu poder, te encargaras de las parejas celosas —Dijo tranquilamente la otra chica.

— Yo, bueno, lo que pasa.

— Lo harás —Habló amenazante.

— ¡Si señora! —

El ángel de muletilla zura rió disimuladamente ante la escena, no era como que su amiga con complejo de ángel caído no se hubiera ganado su castigo en primer lugar.

* * *

 **Eso le pasa por ser tan... Yoshiko :v... bueno, no suelo dejar las cosas con finales tan abiertos para las parejas pero me pareció que era lo mas correcto en este caso :3... ahora si, a pensar en algo para situaciones... espero salga algo...**


End file.
